Incredible Hercules Vol 1 139
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Yesterday, Delphyne Gorgon makes a pact with Hephaestus, who had crafted a helmet to use against Athena, who will no doubtedly be coming to stop Hera's plan. All over the world, everyone is talking about Continuum. In the present, the Avengers are hard pressed against the Olympians. Meanwhile, Amadeus Cho is considering all the variables with his hypermind. When he sees Typhon about to kill Hercules with an axe, he throws a stick against Spider's arm to redirect her venom blast against him. Hercules didn't appreciate him interfering, before Typhon attacked him again. Cho is pulled aside by Athena, who demands to know what he is doing. He answers that he's trying to prove her wrong, that Hercules won't die. She corrects that she's distracting him and increasing chances of his death. However, being distracted herself, Athena isn't prepared for Hera zapping her with an energy blast. Meanwhile, the Avengers fight hard; Wasp tangles with Argus the Hundred-Eyed giant; Spider-Man against Arachne; Spider-Woman versus Lamia; Wolverine fights against Huntsman; and U.S. Agent next to Eris, the Goddess of Discord. Cho attempts to reason with Delphyne but she still desired revenge against Athena for the gorgon's curse. She catches Athena by surprise, before using the helmet. Zeus and Quicksilver "bond" through intense fighting against the Amazons. Hera overhears this and recognizes Zeus. She orders Typhon to grab him. The Olympians then flee to the elevator. Up on the next floor, Hera is amazed that her husband is a child. She shows him Continuum, which is another universe. In this one, the people worship product, gaining what they want. Once it is fully formed, the other universe will be destroyed. Downstairs, Thanatos move from the pedestal he perched himself on. Cho then discovers that Delphyne is human now, meaning that Athena is petrified. | StoryTitle2 = Godmarked Part 3: Jimmy & the Atlasnauts | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist2_1 = Elizabeth Breitweiser | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * unnamed cyclops * unnamed chimera * skeleton soldiers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = "ASSAULT ON NEW OLYMPUS," Part 2 (of 4) Hercules leads the New and Mighty Avengers against the overwhelming forces of Hera's New Olympus -- but these are no ordinary foes our heroes face, but the gods themselves! Can the superpredator Wolverine outfox an immortal Huntsman? Can Spider-Man out-webspin the divine Arachne? Can Henry Pym outgrow the giant Argus? And with his love Delphyne Gorgon prepared to slay his mentor Athena, Amadeus Cho must make a final, fateful choice! | Solicit = "ASSAULT ON NEW OLYMPUS," Part 2 (of 4) Hercules leads the New and Mighty Avengers against the overwhelming forces of Hera's New Olympus -- but these are no ordinary foes our heroes face, but the gods themselves! Can the superpredator Wolverine outfox an immortal Huntsman? Can Spider-Man out-webspin the divine Arachne? Can Henry Pym outgrow the giant Argus? And with his love Delphyne Gorgon prepared to slay his mentor Athena, Amadeus Cho must make a final, fateful choice! | Notes = * Agents of Atlas last appeared in and next appear in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}